


Stickers

by larrylocked



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylocked/pseuds/larrylocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil ama las pegatinas y ama a Dan, ¿por qué no combinarlos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stickers

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer "phanfic", ni siquiera estoy muy segura de porque escribí esto, pero bueno, ya lo hice.  
> No sean rudos y tengan piedad de mí por ser la primera vez en emplear a Dan y Phil al escribir.

Phil suspiró mientras tomaba su portátil y salía de su habitación un poco fastidiado de estar sólo. Caminó hacía la sala, en donde se encontraba Dan recostado en el sillón con su laptop en el regazo.

No está de más mencionar que Dan había comenzado a cabesear mientras cerraba poco a poco los ojos.

Phil sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo despierto, así que se acercó a el, lo suficiente como para poder susurrar en su oído.

-Dani, ve a la cama.

Dan se removió un poco al sentir el aliento de Phil golpear con su cuello mientras abría de nueva cuenta sus ojos.

-No, no tengo sueño- murmuró y le dedicó un sonrisa adormilada.

Phil negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía un poco y caminó hasta la mitad de la sala, donde se sentó en el suelo con su portátil a un lado.

Esa misma tarde había comprado unas pegatinas de gatitos que se verían muy bien en su portátil.

Quizás está ya estuviera un poco llena, pero el sentía que necesitaba un toque más felino.

Abrió el paquete y comenzó a buscar espacio libre por decorar. No le tomó mucho decidir dónde pondría la decoración.

Phil terminaba de colocar una pegatina de un gato blanco con manchitas negras cuando escucho una leve respiración.

Giró la cabeza hacía un lado y vio a Dan dormido sobre el sillón con su laptop aún en su regazo.

Phil sonrió con ternura y se levantó para acercarse a Dan y quitarle su portátil de encima para que tuviera más libertad de acomodarse y descansar mejor.

Además de evitar que no la tirara al suelo con algún movimiento que llegara a hacer entre sueños.

Después de asegurarse de que Dan estuviera más cómodo, regresó al lado de sus pegatinas, pero ahora con otra idea en mente.

Las tomó del suelo y volvió al lado del sofá y con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Dan, se posicionó sobre este, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de la cadera de Dan, sin apoyar todo su peso sobre él.

Sonrió nuevamente y se agachó para estar más cerca del rostro del otro chico.  
Tomó la pegatina de un gato rosa y la pegó justo en la punta de la nariz de Dan.

Phil estuvo cerca de soltar un "aww" al ver lo tierno que lucía, pero se contuvo, no quería despertarlo aún; así qué continuó llenando el rostro de su novio con más figuras.

Dos gatos en la mejilla derecha, uno amarillo y otro púrpura, y un par de huellas en la izquierda no eran suficientes para Phil.

Añadió más gatitos rosas, pues con estos, Dan se veía realmente lindo.  
Con cada figura que colocaba, soltaba una leve risa acompañada de un gesto o exclamación que reflejaban ternura.

Se había olvidado completamente de guardar silencio, pero al tener esa imagen de Dan le era imposible contenerse a unas cuantas exclamaciones.

Fue entonces cuando Dan comenzó a removerse bajo su cuerpo, pero al momento que Phil trató de bajarse, ya era tarde. Dan ya había abierto sus ojos adormilados que miraron con confusión a Phil al verlo sobre él.

-Philly, ¿qué demonios estas haciendo?- preguntó con una voz un poco más grave de lo normal debido a que recién despertaba.

Phil escondió inútilmente las pegatinas detrás de él, seguro Dan ya las había visto.

-Nada- trató de sonar lo más inocente posible, algo que se le daba bien.

Dan llevó sus manos a la espalda de Phil y tomó las pegatinas. Después, comenzó a tocarse el rostro y las puntas de las figuras picaron sus dedos.

Phil trataba de no reír ante las expresiones de Dan. Hacia su mejor esfuerzo por lograr mantener sus risas dentro de su boca. Realmente lo estaba intentando.

Realmente lo intentó.

Pero no demasiado bien, pues poco después soltó una carcajada cubriéndose la boca.

-¡Phil!- exclamó Dan mostrándose algo molesto e indignado.

-¡Lo siento!- murmuró Phil entre risas- no pude evitarlo.

Dan quería lucir molesto, pero tampoco hizo un muy buen trabajo, pues en un instante acompañó a Phil con sus risas.

Ambos en él sofá, uno sobre otro desasiéndose entre carcajada y carcajada. Dan mirando lo lindo que Phil se veía al reír y el chico pelinegro admirando lo tierno que era Dan con todas las pegatinas en su rostro.

Cuando finalmente las risas cesaron, Dan cambió su expresión a una un poco más seria.

-Philly, ¿por qué lo hiciste? No es muy cómodo traer pegamento por todo tu rostro.

Phil se encogió de hombros.

-Te ves demasiado tierno, Dani.

Dan se sonrojó ante el cumplido y después sonrió de lado.

-¿Realmente lo crees? 

Phil asintió inmediatamente.

Entonces Dan se removió dando a entender a Phil que se hiciera a un lado, lo cual hizo, dejando libre a Dan y sentándose junto a él, el cual ya se había incorporado en el sillón.

Dan tomó su móvil y puso la cámara.

-Espero que no hayas mentido respecto a mi aspecto, Philly.

-Ni una palabra- contestó Phil sonriendo de nuevo.

-Bien- murmuró Dan justo antes de hacer una mueca, demasiado tierna a los ojos de Phil, y tomarse una foto- porque esto va a las redes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente esto fue demasiado repentino por lo que no es perfecto. Fue algo que surgió con la foto de perfil de IG de Dan, cruzó por mi cabeza la idea y de inmediato la escribí.  
> Espero les haya gustado ;)


End file.
